


Flower Child

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hentai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome isn't born by normal means, thanks to a selfish wish the jewel is shattered and a shard finds a flower. The jewel changes the flower into a young girl who calls herself Kagome, with a jewel in her heart Kagome is a strong flower demon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kikyo have been together for a long time, but as the years passed Inuyasha didn't age and Kikyo was. She was the guardian for the shikon no tama and she decided to use its power so they could be together. She told Inuyasha she would become a half demon for him so their bodies would remain strong and healthy, Inuyasha was happy to hear this believing she was doing this out of love and so she could be with him forever, sadly this was not the case.

Kikyo used the jewel for her own selfish purposes. She didn't want to get older and she also didn't want to be a demon, after meeting Inuyasha she believed she found the perfect solution and by doing this she would be free from being the guardian for the jewel.

The wish was made and the jewel did in fact change Kikyo into a half demon a dog one at that, but because of Kikyo's selfish desires the jewel cracked and shattered into many pieces. "Kikyo is this ok the jewel has shattered?!"

Kikyo was barely listening she was more focused on her new found strength. She didn't care about the jewel any longer. "Yes Inuyasha it is alright, we have no need for the jewel anymore." She hugged him and pulled him close, he embraced her missing the grin she had on her lips.

'I'm finally free.' She thought.

One shard of the shikon jewel found a growing flower, it pierced the flower and changed it. The flower changed into a young black haired woman. She was confused at first not knowing what had happened but she felt the pulse of the sacred jewel and gained knowledge she needed to survive. Unlike most the jewel didn't become tainted in the girl's body.

Some time passed and the girl began going by the name Kagome. She lived among humans mostly, her healing powers made people believe she was a miko but she was so much more. As Kagome's life continued to get better Kikyo's life became worse. Her Miko powers were at an inner war with her new demon powers, and her body was dying from the strain. Her demon blood was keeping her strong but it was only a matter of time. "Inuyasha we need to find the jewel shards."

"Why Kikyo I thought you said we had no need for the jewel anymore?" The two were in bed together and he pulled his love close but she kept him at arms length.

"Inuyasha I'm dying if we don't get all the shards back and make a new wish on the jewel I will die!" Kikyo said and Inuyasha's eyes flashed full of fear. "Inuyasha help me gather the jewels if we don't it's the end of me the end of us!"

"Don't worry Kikyo I won't fail you." Inuyasha said and embraced her, this time she let him. The hunt for the jewel shards began, Kikyo showed her cruelty in battle Inuyasha feared the woman he loved had changed but held hope if he collected all the jewels and made the wish things would go back.

Kikyo added a few jewel shards to her body to keep herself from rotting away although it worked Kikyo's vile soul began tainting the jewel shards not that Inuyasha could see it.

With Kikyo's growing strength when they crossed paths with Sesshoumaru they were able to rob him of his arm and his upper armor, Sesshoumaru sensed the danger in Kikyo and had no choice but to take a strategic withdrawal, Tetsusaiga fell into Inuyasha's hands, the swords true power remained unresponsive. It pulsed angrily whenever Kikyo was around or got to close. Inuyasha was trained enough to know his sword felt something wrong about her.

-x-

Sesshoumaru was furious he had lost his arm to that wench her purifying powers making it possible to restore his arm by normal means. 'That woman is dangerous, and I could smell her rotting flesh, there is something wrong about her.' Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and took a quick whiff of the area, there wasn't any smells other than that of the trees and flowers, he relaxed a little.

"Jaken retrieve a new kimono and armor for me and find me a new demon arm."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The imp ran off leaving Sesshoumaru alone, or so the dog demon believed. Kagome had seen the injured demon land her scent was that of flowers so her presence wasn't detected by the dog demon. Kagome came out into the open and looked at the spot where he had lost his arm. She was dressed in a nice kimono a gift from a villager, she had a pouch where she kept various herbs and seeds. She grabbed a seed from her pouch and poured healing energy inside it, with excellent grace she was able to place the seed where his arm was severed.

Sesshoumaru's body acted out of instinct and even while asleep he struck out catching some of Kagome's hair in his claws. The girl dodged a serious wound from the dog's claws and breathed a sigh of relief. She watched her seed take root feed on Sesshoumaru's energy. She looked to his face and his sleeping features made him look so handsome. Kagome smiled at him and got up and went back to the village she knew by morning the mysterious man would have a new arm. 'I wonder how such a strong demon sustained such injuries, he sure was handsome.' Kagome blushed and quickly shook her head of dirty thoughts. 'Oh please Kagome not like you're ever going to see him again.'

By morning Jaken had returned with a new kimono. "My Lord!" Jaken screeched and Sesshoumaru struck him with his left arm.

"Be more quiet Jaken." Sesshoumaru blinked realizing he had his arm back, a perfect arm not something from a demon but his own arm. "How is this possible?" He looked around then noticed the strands of hair, he brought them to his nose and took in the scent of a flower, he removed his tattered clothing and put on the new kimono. "Let's go Jaken."

"Where to Milord?"

"We have a flower to find, a very unique flower indeed." Sesshoumaru said eyes taking in his newly revitalized arm.

To be continued…


	2. Sesshoumaru's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Sesshoumaru’s Offer

Sesshoumaru’s POV

I wanted to meet this flower, I’ve had many healers under my employ but none could restore a wound cast down upon by a miko. Their holy powers fought against demon healing techniques, so one with such abilities would be a valuable asset. Her scent led to a village, a human village.

Things got a lot more difficult.

The human scent that flooded the place, diluted the flower’s scent. I walked the streets searching for her, humans froze in fear at my presence, the men clung to their tools as if they could possibly be a weapon, it is almost humorous.

“It’s Lord Sesshoumaru!”

“Why is he here?”

“Be quiet you fools and don’t look at him.”

“Yeah he won’t hesitate to kill us.”

I could hear the humans talking, I found slight amusement with their fear it was true I could kill them, but I was after something important. I continued down the street, Jaken trailing behind me, he was chattering about something, but I ignored him.

I noticed some women gathered together, it was their conversation that drew my attention.

“Oh dear, this is bad!”

“What should we do?”

“We must warn Lady Kagome she can help us.” One of the women snuck away from the group.

This may be the lead I need. I waited a few minutes before going after the woman. The scent of flowers got stronger and stronger the more I followed the woman. My inner beast was growling, the scent was having a unique effect on him, it soothed him like no other scent has.

The woman ran into a shack at the edge of the village. So this is where my flower dwells, this will soon change.

End Pov

Kagome was treating an injured man, he had long black hair that was tied in a braid. He had come to her injured from a battle. She did not ask his name or where he came from, but she treatded him like she would any other. “Thank you Lady Kagome, if there’s anything I can do to repay your kindness anything at all please tell me.” He gave her a sexy smirk.

Before Kagome could respond to the flirting man, a woman ran into the hut. “Lady Kagome, a demon!! A demon is in the village, it’s lord Sesshoumaru!!”

“Is he hurting anyone?” She asked, worried about the people.

“No my lady, he seems to be searching for someone, I saw him looking about and there was an imp with him, he was squawking about a flower. I fear he’s after you!”

“An imp?” Kagome muttered, and she realized who it might be. “Oh dear.”

“Let him come I’ll protect you Kagome.” The man said getting up. “I’m not afraid of any demon.”

“That won’t be necessary, I shall go meet with this Lord Sesshoumaru.” She said and got up and left her home and ran right into said demon lord. She fell back and was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms.

Kagome looked right into the golden eyes of the lord of the western lands. Sesshoumaru was frozen at the beauty he had in his arms, her flowery scent surrounded him, his beast growled happily.

“Oh umm thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, I see your new arm works fine.” She said, she blushed feeling a little embarrassed. Sesshoumaru blinked and quickly set her upright.

“Yes, I wanted to thank you for everything you did.” He took her hand in his.

“Oh, no thanks is necessary, I was happy to help you!” She smiled, and Sesshoumaru’s heart skipped a beat.

“I wish to offer you a place at my castle, you are an amazing healer please join me.”

‘Yes get her close so we can court her!’ His beast spoke in his mind. The great Sesshoumaru was already working out a way to get his little flower, it may take some time but he believed he would claim her. 

“I’m sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but I must decline.” This ended any fantasy Sesshoumaru had, he was surprised no one had ever turned him down before, in fact most women through themselves at him looking for any way to get close to him.

“You stupid girl, Lord Sesshoumaru has come to you with an amazing chance to serve the Western Lands.” Kagome’s face turned sour, she was a kind girl but one thing she didn’t like was being called stupid or dumb.

“Now see here!” She snapped, she scared Jaken and he fell back words. “I use my healing powers to help the people, no one be they rich or poor, human or demon, I will help all I meet. I was given this life, and I will help as many as I can.” Jaken was so scared he became as pale as a ghost, Kagome’s aura was powerful, it brought a smirk to Sesshoumaru’s lips.

Something Kagome said brought notice to Sesshoumaru, a faint glow inside her body. He hadn’t sensed it before but her emotions made the jewel shard react. “Jaken apologize!” He said, and Jaken immediately began to grovel as his lord ordered.

‘If she is born from the jewel that means my idiot brother and his woman will come for her eventually.’ He thought. ‘Protect her, protect her!!’ His beast called out.

“Kagome, allow me to do something, it is not safe in these lands. Demons will come for your shard to increase their power.”

“I am not a child my lord, I can take care of myself.” She gave him a small smile. “Excuse me my lord, it’s time for me to collect herbs.” She walked off, and her presence had flowers blooming.

“What a cocky girl! My lord you don’t need someone like that.”

“Be careful what you say Jaken that girl may just be the next Lady of the West.” With that said, Sesshoumaru followed after Kagome to keep an eye on her.

She was gathering herbs and flowers, it wasn’t long when Sesshoumaru sensed a demon come into range. He was ready to swoop in and save her at a moment’s notice. It was a snake demon, it was a low level demon but he felt the pulse of a jewel shard. The jewel shard had turned the thing into a monster. 

“Give me the sacred jewel!” It hissed and lunged at Kagome, her hand glowed and she struck the beast sending it flying back.

“Leave now or else I will have to defeat you!”

“You wretched girl!!” It blew poison from his mouth, Kagome smiled and she sent a flurry of pedals from her hand, the pedals glowed with purifying power and the poison was overpowered. The petals consumed the demon turning him to dust, the jewel fell into the grass. Kagome didn’t touch the jewel she collected her herbs and returned to the village.

“My little flower has some thorns, I like that.” He said, he collected the jewel and returned to the village.

When Kagome returned the man she had been treating was dressed. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah I need to get back to my brothers.” He said and he grinned at her. “I was gonna ask that you run away with me, but I know you want to be here helping people. If our paths ever cross again I’d like to repay the kindness you showed me.”

“If you wish to repay my kindness you can do one thing for me.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please be safe, and take care of yourself.”

“You are too kind Lady Kagome.” He said and left, Kagome waved good bye, she had a feeling they would meet again.

‘I’m not strong enough to stand beside you, not yet but I will be.’ He thought as he headed towards his brothers’ camp.

*A few days later*

Kagome was resting when she felt the aura of a powerful demon. She shot up from bed and followed the aura to a field of flowers where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. “You have good senses, you have come far, and gained many skills.”

“What is this about?”

“I wish to make you a new offer, I have been watching you, trying to understand you and I think I understand.” He approached her. “You treat everyone with kindness and love it’s your nature. You are a flower child born from great power and you were born from the shard of the shikon jewel.”

“You are a smart one.”

“You know that should the jewel be removed you will die, so you do as much good as you can. So I offer you myself; I will protect you and keep you safe, so you can live a happy and wonderful life.” He embraced her and Kagome shed some tears, but she was smiling.

“A big strong dog demon like yourself, protecting a little flower like me. Why do you care so much?” She clung to his kimono, and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You interest me, I wish to…” Kagome silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

“I can’t stop you can I?” She said pulling away, he shook his head no, she looked back and smiled. “That was my first kiss, it was really nice. You need to know something Sesshoumaru I prepared myself should my time come, I will pass on and take all my wonderful memories with me, stay with me and let’s make some interesting memories.” She walked off and Sesshoumaru followed. He held the jewel in the palm of his hand.

‘I’m not gonna let you die, you will become my mate!’ He thought confidently, he touched his lips. ‘First kiss, what an odd concept.’

To be continued

Preview

Next Time: Sesshoumaru has a plan to help protect Kagome, it involves collecting jewel shards. So they go on a journey to see the land and gather shards, the more shards Kagome has the safer she will be.


	3. Shard's Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Flower Child  
Chap 3 The Shard’s Power

Sesshoumaru returned to Kagome’s home with her. She had flowers and plants about, he shivered as the mingling scents hit his senses. Each one complimented the other so it was relaxing but not overwhelming.

“Listen Kagome, I want you to be safe, and I know you want to live deep down.” He said and he held out the shard. “That’s,” she gasped feeling it pulse with energy.

“Come with me, we can travel and find more shards, not only will it make you stronger, but it will help keep you alive,” he put the shard in her hand.

“Sesshoumaru I just can’t leave, I want to help people,” she said but didn’t let go of the shard. “And you can, you’ll be able to help more people outside of this small village, think of all the people you can help, and I will be there to protect you.” She looked deep in thought.

“A flower takes roots, it lives it’s life bringing people happiness and then it passes away, that is a flower’s life,” she looked down sadly. He tilted her chin up. “You are no ordinary flower,” he kissed her lips and Kagome blushed. His tongue brushed her lips and she let out a soft moan. “Let me give you a life Kagome, let this dog carry the flower to faraway places,” he whispered when he pulled away.

He folded her hand over the jewel. “Think about it,” he says and he gives her some space to think it over. He walked off and the little toad came running up to him. “Lord Sesshoumaru, can’t we leave this girl she is not worthy of your time, she is just a simple flower.” This earned a swift kick.

“She is no simple flower,” he said and went for a walk.

Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand. Ever since her birth a small part of her felt like her life was a temporary one, but since meeting Sesshoumaru she found herself wanting to live. She placed the jewel into her wrist and she gasped as the two jewels reacted to each other. They pulsed and instead of being corrupted the jewels reacted to her purity.

No changes happened to her form, but her powers grew. The change was noticeable all across the small village, plants and lush grass began to grow full of life and healthy. Sesshoumaru watched some flowers bloom and they grew towards him and brushed against his skin. He couldn’t help the faint smile the crossed his features.

“Sesshoumaru!” he looked and saw her coming towards him. “Are you sure I won’t be too much trouble?”

“Not at all,” he embraced her. “Then let’s go, I want to see the world!”

Kagome said her goodbyes to the villagers, they wished her luck on her journey and prayed for her safety. They set off Sesshoumaru walking beside her, and Jaken followed grumbling to himself.

-x-

With Inuyasha and Kikyo…

“Inuyasha I hurt!” she screamed at him.

“I know I promise we will find another jewel shard for you soon,” he promised, she was lying in bed even with all the jewel shards her body was suffering.

“There are two demons who’ve gained some jewel shards, at least 6 in total, the Thunder Brothers!”

“Those demons are tough, you’ll need your strength if we are going to fight them,” he said and he gave her some water.

“No worries, they’ll fall like all the others!” she said with a wicked chuckle. Inuyasha left the room, and looked up at the moon. ‘I hope she will be okay,’ he was getting worried about her and the jewel shards don’t seem to be helping much anymore. ‘Once we complete the jewel she’ll be okay I know it!’

“Inuyasha more water!” she screamed and Inuyasha went back inside. He gave her the water and she laid back. There was no thank you only more demands. ‘She’ll be fine, she has to be!’

-x-

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome moved about. She found new flowers and herbs and collected them. He went off to hunt for their meal, but he left her alone.

She wondered into a bandit’s territory. The group watched her, and they thought they could grab her easily. They held her at sword point, Kagome noticed some of them were badly wounded so she went with them.

He returned and found her missing. “Jaken where is Kagome?”

“I do not know milord, perhaps she returned to being a flower?” he kicked the little toad into a tree.

-x-

The bandit’s lair had a very large man. The men called him boss, but Kagome sensed something was wrong with him. “Boss look we got this girl, she beautiful right?”

“I want jewel!” he roared and he cut the man down. “Boss what are you doing?”

The giant man began attacking his men. “Enough!” Kagome blasted him with flower petals. He wasn’t effected, he didn’t seem like he felt anything at all. She tried to something new, with a flick of the wrist she managed to create a whip of thorns. She struck him a drew blood, and his foul stench filled the air.

Kagome shielded her nose as his foul scent hit her. “I knew it he’s not alive at all.” She touched the ground and channeled her power, large roots sprang up from the ground and began to take hold of him. “Quickly take the wounded out of here!” she ordered the men and they nodded and began carrying the injured out.

The beast controlling him was a crow demon, since his puppet couldn’t move it took to the air. It hissed at her and it could see her jewel shards from within her body. “You vile thing, take this!” she sent her whip out and it dove into the crow’s mouth and with a flick the thorns grew and skewered the demon.

‘Looks like my little flower has thorns,’ the dog demon thought with a smirk. Kagome left the den and began to treat the bandits, so many were injured and not just from their demon possessed boss. They were treated and bandaged up, and they all bowed before her crying. “We are so sorry!”

“It’s okay, but you boys take care of yourselves,” she smiled at them and left them some seeds. “Use these and make something of your lives.” The bandits did hear Kagome. They joined up with the nearby village and started living honest lives. They worked the land and helped the village prosper, though they did have a new found dislike of crows and worked to keep the feathered pests from their fields and crops.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t help it, he chuckled. ‘My flower will make a strong leader, perfect for the future lady of the west!’ he was ready to jump in and save her, but she was strong and if she was willing to fight he would let her. The ones he truly wanted to protect her from was his idiot half brother and his so called mate.

To be continued

Preview

Inuyasha and Kikyo go to face the thunder brothers, along the way they run across a fox demon and his son. She kills him and makes his pelt into a fur coat.

Shippo runs unable to stand against their power.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sesshoumaru find a new jewel shard of their own, and it brings out the more playfulness of Kagome.

End preview


End file.
